Mate to save
by chinochan-inulover
Summary: OnseShot.Kagome is strangely ill when she comes back to the sengoku jidai... now there is only one way to help her...


Disclaimer : I do not – most unfortunately – own InuYasha and the Inu-taichi. Takahashi-sama does.

Mate to save

Author's : Kagome is strangely ill when she comes back to the sengoku jidai, InuYasha must do something! ( it's a little wrong but whatever, supposedly the already defeated Naraku and she came back to the well after three years apart… but she can still use it)

Her color is faint. Her face is pale and almost white, her cherry lips are a weak pink now, and her eyes… those eyes I adore, held no love, held no beauty , they only held sadness. She comes to me and I realize, that she can barely walk and support herself, but she's so weak, so skinny, that when the wind blows harder, like if Kagura was laughing at me, I can see her ribcages against the cotton of her shirt. I'm alone with her, near the well. She just got out, and I don't want her to go again. She was not like that when I left her almost a month ago. Now… I want to stab myself… if only I wasn't so proud and went to get her… maybe I wasn't seeing her now like this… this mess.

-Ka…gome? – I mumble. I still can't believe she's my joyful and cheer Kagome; she almost looks kind of like Kanna. Her skin no longer a soft tan but it has the whiteness of Kanna's hair. And her aura, I almost can't find her miko powers. It's twisted and wrinkled with evil illness.

She stumbles in a branch lying in the ground and she falls on all fours. When she tries to lift she can't. Her knees are shaking and her arms are failing. I can't help but to throw myself into the ground and embrace her.

She chuckles bitterly, and a sad tear slid in from her dead brown eyes:

"I'm sorry" my heart aches, I can't stand see her like this; she's so… well…_not herself_. I can't let her like this. No! No! No! She smells like death and that's poisoning my lungs.

"What- what's wrong with you Kagome?" I manage to ask through clenched teeth. She coughs and a blood trickles from her lips.

"I'm sorry" she repeats. I can't breathe… her death-like scent its beginning to cling to my over developed senses and its blurring them. She hisses in pain but I don't know where it hurts her.

"I have to leave now InuYasha" she says. Her voice its filled with acceptance… and I don't understand … I'm so nauseated with her aspect and her scent that I just feel like throwing up… but she just got here… _Oh Kami-sama! _No! No! NO! Is she saying goodbye…like…forever?

" I told Momma Souta and Ojii-chan I wanted to be in your arms. " she whispers she almost looks peaceful and …_ready_, her life is beginning to fade, my heart it's so agonizingly squeezed between the soft and demanding walls of my chest that I want to howl in pain. She can't… she can't leave me… she coughs again. NO! I howl to myself I can feel my inner youkai reacting and growl too. But I'm paralyzed. She can't leave me. Not after we defeat Naraku. Not after being 3 years, 3 fucking years apart.

"You can't leave me "I breathe, a throbbing pain grasping my stomach and compresses it too much. I need her… gods I need her.

She lifts one hand, to touch my face "I've always loved you …silly hanyou. You have to be strong now"

"Kami… Oh Kami" I sob , breaking my sentence. "I'll mark you… you'll live… if you don't… "I don't want to think about it "I'll take you to my prick of a brother… but I won't let you die! No no no no no "I mumble my "no's" close to her tresses, her once bright ebony locks… now disposed of color and life. It's as if her body was accompanying her misery and dying (each and every part) with her. But I refuse! I can't lose her… I just can't.

Her heart beat it's so faint, so weak, I can hardly hear it… oh Kami… she can't … she _will not _die in my arms. Not tonight. Not ever.

"I won't let you die stupid!" I yelled to her. My eyes are filled with unshed tears, and she's coughing again .If I take her as my mate. She will stay…. She will stay with me. She'll be mine… I should have done this before! I pull her to me heatedly, passionately.

"Do you trust me?" I ask, she already said she loves me.

"With my heart and soul" she answers lazily… her eyelashes fluttering.

"Then, with your heart and soul, I need you to trust me your body" I plead, I beg with a soft endearing tone. I have to explain that to her though because she looks surprised and a little scared with my statement "If I mark you, you can have my lifespan… Kagome I need to make you my mate… My fangs will wipe any trace of illness in you, but first I have to claim your body." It's a scrawny explanation but the essential is said. She cries now. She clings to me and hugs me tight.

"I have wanted this for so long" she mutters "I've wanted you for so long… I won't have you because you pity me. I won't InuYasha. I'll not force you to love me. Just hold me till I'm gone… just hold me" she's imploring me … but her acceptance makes me want to rip my chest and take my heart out, because its hurting so much I can't stand it.

How can she be so stupid? I love her…she's not forcing me! I know I've never said it before, but she knows I love her… doesn't she? She doesn't. Therefore… I'll tell her… she's starting to go numb in my arms.

"I love you idiot. I wanted you to be my mate, for so long now, I can barely remember when it started… please just make an effort… stay awake… let me mate with you… and the pain will go away… you'll no longer be sick."

She's quiet now… if her hands weren't tight fists in my haori, I'd think she's gone by now.

"I'm yours" she murmurs, and with as little strength she has she hold me tightly and kisses my neck. I'm doing this for her sake but that doesn't mean she doesn't drive me crazy the same way as always. She licks my neck, and I groan. She presses her cold body up against my warm one, and whispers in my fuzzy ear "I don't believe this is going to work… I want to … but I can't bring myself to believe…however… there's nothing I want more than to be with you now, and have this memory in the afterlife…"

"Shut up" I whimper, while grasping her tiny waist…she nuzzles my ear and I moan "I'll save you" I whisper heroically in her throat, she shivers and I almost smile. Bringing one of her tiny lifeless hands to my other ear, she strokes it while she licks the other one. I froze, and I'm like a puppy in her hands and tongue as waves of pleasure roll from my body…they all connects in one specific space.

" you should… you don't need to do that…we'll have time… won't you… isn't it better for you to lay dow…Kami I can't concentrate with you doing that to me Kago…me" I yelp, when she nibbles ever so gently the tip of my ear, my grip on her waist it's so tight that if I force it even more, I'm going to break the skin and scratch her.

"take me now…" she asks ,sighing heavily, one of her hands come to rest on my right one, and I can see that she really doesn't believe this is going to work, instead she's putting all her strength in this eagerly, so that she can have the memory to take to the next world. Her scent changes too. I can no longer smell so clearly the illness, instead a musky spiky scent assaults my senses, and I realize she's so aroused with having me so close to her as I am…

Slowly, with the balls of my thumbs, I caress the area under her navel and she shivers again. I kiss her throat, nibbling it in anticipation. I lick the soft pure flesh of her gorge, and I moan, thinking that I'm going to be the one, the only one, among man and youkai that is ever going to touch her like this. Now my thumbs are in the bar of her shirt and I pulled it out. I also lose myself in the sigh of her. It's as arousing as is decadent. Her heated skin is white and malnourished however chills are creeping through her breasts to her belly. I see where they go.

She slides her hands in my kosode. I shudder under her touch but its more than that, she's freezing. She's already sick, if she's like this in the forest… in _my_ forest she'll get worse.

"Stop…please listens to me" I hiss against all my instincts. She looks at me pleadingly. "now" she mouthed, and then I take my haori and my blanket of control, her hands still in my kosode, and I lay the haori on the ground, turning her face from mine she coughs again, her blood came once again to her tongue. I can smell it. So I position her in my fire rat cloth and I kiss her, with all I have , now I just want her to know I love her , and I don't want to lose her. I shift my position and beg for entrance with one knee, opening her legs. When my knee touches her undergarment, _panties _she says, I feel it wet, damped. I groan in her mouth and she licks my bottom lip, with one swift motion, her wrists are at her side, our hands firmly enlaced. She rubs her fiery nest against my knee, and I bark in surprise, my growing member touching slightly my thigh asking me … begging me for her

So many things are happening now, I can't concentrate… not with Kagome smelling like this, and when while I'm kissing her collar bone, she is giving swift and shy licks to my ears. I lean into her touch, and her legs open a little wider, so that I can know that she is ready for me to lie on top of her. So I let go of her, I pull myself up, and I take my kosode out, with an unmercifully sluggishness giving every tie attention. When I face Kagome, she is giving me my smile. The smile that I adore, that I silently worship and I almost lose all my control and I almost forget I'm doing this for her, because I need her to be with me for the rest of my life… I don't smile then. But I lie down in the middle of her legs supported by my elbows. I look at her, and I say, because I can, because I want it:

-You're mine now- and because she is.

-I've always been- she answers huskily. Her tone gives me a shake on the shoulders, and I almost lose my balance. She smiles again and captures my bottom lip in hers. Kami-sama you're too good to me… please make this work… this has got to work. But I understand now… if this doesn't work… I'll also have this remembrance to take with me to the afterlife. Following her the minute she goes. In the fire of passion I rip her skirt out she muffles a groan in my hair when I'm nibbling her earlobe… I bring one of my hands to her breast, and my mouth to the other one, pinching lightly one pert nipple I kiss and suck the other too She moans so loud… she almost scream. My dick is so hard I don't believe I can stand this ache much longer… and each minute that goes by my journey is even more to south to the valley between her breasts first, where my rough tongue plays with her now hot but pale skin. I look back at her. Her eyes are full of lust and love. Here black tresses are disheveled, and her once faded pink lips, are now cherry-red and swollen. She's the vision of a goddess.

"love you" I whisper in her belly, my hands in her inner thighs.

"Inu- InuYasha!" she gasps my name, and I squeeze the soft flesh of her limps. The need to enter her it's becoming overwhelming, I untie my hakama clumsily with one hand and I give her a bruise-like kiss on her tummy.

"stop… teasing me " she breaths, she finds my hair and fists a handful "come to me , make me yours…" she whispers… her voice it's so enticing, so tempting, I can't resist, I shove my hakama down, and take it. I'm more naked than she is now. I kiss her mouth greedily and I ask her

"Trust me. You will not die _mate_." I want her to believe so that I can believe it to.. so that this doesn't seem a pure selfish act…but she doesn't I know she doesn't believes me , she hugs me and pulls me to her. Under me I find that obnoxious piece of fabric hiding her from me, restraining her from me. So I rip it to shreds, just like I do with everything that wants to take Kagome from me. I kiss her cheek and she nuzzles my shoulder daring me to continue my ministrations, the hand that I have in her thigh moves to the place that is pouring heat in my fingers. She moans so loud, the trees can hear her. Kagome… whisper my name… whisper it.

"InuYasha…" she murmurs into the wind, and I shiver, can she read my thoughts? Kami-sama I can't lose her. Let her be mine. Please…let. She cups my face and she looks me in the eyes.

"I love you"

That's enough. I slid one finger inside her. She hugs me so tight so tight she kisses my face my eyebrows, my cheek bones and my eyelashes and eyelids my nose and my forehead. "You're making me feel so good…" she says huskily. "Thank you"

I don't say a thing, she has me so aroused right now.. I don't know how much I'm going to take it. Not a single thing I say, I accept her kisses, I grasp them. I held her tightly. And I slid one more finger. She moans my name again, heatedly, frantic, she reaches for me again when I turn away and she kisses me with so little power comparing with the one I have that I almost chuckle, her tongue exploring my fangs the my bottom lip, and she leaves them to bite on _her_ bottom lip, and I decide I can do that for her, she whines loudly when I do it…I'm …she's driving me wild.

"InuYasha…now…"she cries, she really looks like she wants to cry, but not yet. I trust my hand into her instead of complying to her request, and she bucks her hips, to meet my trusts, her core sucking at my digits, she is so wet and thigh, I have to control myself to not ram into her right now, mindful of my claws I increase the rhythm that she eagerly replies with little thrusts of her hips against my fingers. " it aches … please koibito…" she asks and I smile when she calls me her beloved.

Finally I decide to answer her wishes, I take my fingers out of her and when I bring them near my eyes they are covered in thick sticky juices, and my core warms at the thought of her being so wet for me. I close my eyes and the smell the luscious smell of her juices clogs all of the other senses. I even forget her disease, I can't help it. The scent it's so tauntingly enticing, it's making my dick to grow even more, and believe me I didn't thought that was possible. I lick my fingers and when I taste them, I want to devour them…I stop when I hear her giggling, when I turn my gold like orbs to her I let my finger drop to her mouth not aware that her parted lips are going to engulf them. Literally.

Her tongue swirls around my fingers and I groan. I shift positions to kiss her and my shaft touches her dripping core. She bites me, her eyes roll and she moans, one of her hands grasp me, down there.

"Kago…me" She jacks up and down, and I have to hiss her name, through my clenched jaws. They are like that because I almost growl at her. She positions it at her dampened slit, and she begs for the last time. she leaves my fingers, and seeks my mouth fervently, when we kiss, we can taste her on our tongues and Kami, is it stimulating.

"InuYasha…" it was a dragged moan, and I shuddered when I heard her voice like that. my mane is covering us now, I look into her eyes looking any regrets or fear, There are none, only desire and love, love they're coated with love, so I kiss her and I press myself in her.

Kami-sama! Kami-sama she's so thigh. And she's so fucking wet; I got to control myself to not shove myself in her. She's clutching me with her inner walls so hard, it's almost painful but I can't compare that feeling with the pleasure. _That _is overwhelming. She's biting her bottom lips so hard, I know this is very hurtful for her at the beginning, I want to be gentle, but she has to stop now, I have to control my youkai _and_ human side. I go a little deeper, and she whimpers, she shifts a little and I'm almost totally possessed by my youki. Where's Tetsusaiga when I need it? Not now… focus…_focus_ InuYasha!

"Are you ready?" I ask because I know I'm at her barrier. I'm not looking at her, my eyes are closed, and my face is facing the trunk of a tree behind her head, my hair like a curtain hiding her beautiful face from the wild. If she says no… well we have a problem… I don't think I can get out.

I can hear her smile, her dazzling smile, one she shouldn't be able to give when she is this sick.

"I am" she whispers, touching faintly in my lips "I love you _mate_"

"I love you too koishii" I answer, and with a quick move I break her. I steal her for me. She's mine now, she will always be mine now, I can't help but to howl in pleasure. She belongs to me now, and gods it is great, it feels so good I want to cry.

Wait! I can smell tears. I look at her…her beautiful eyes are full of them, coated with them. This is so good. I don't want to stop now, but if she's hurting, if _I'm _hurting her… then I don't want to do this. It smells like blood now too. Blood mixed with the engulfing scent of her sweet juices I stop all my activities.

"I'm sorry…" I gently ran my thumb's claw over her lips as she parted them to gasp. "I don't want to hurt you"

Her eyes are closed now very tightly actually, and her hands are in my shoulders.

"I believe you koibito" she whispers.

So I know what to do. I have to wait and stop till she's more relaxed. And I have to help her doing that, but if I move, if I rub my shaft in her heated core, I'm going to lose it.

So I swallow and quickly, I shut my mind, and only reopen in when I'm at her ear, I want to reassure her, I want her to feel as good as I'm feeling… well was feeling. I don't like to restrain myself… but for her… Kami! For her I would kiss Fluffy. I kiss very lightly the place where her jaw and her neck line meet, then I drag my fangs from there to the crook of her neck… and she whimpers, changing positions under me I hear her bark a _ouch_, but I have to moan.. gods I really want to have her right fucking now.

"Kami-sama. Don't. Move." I whisper in her ear, shutting my eyes close "You have no idea how agonizing it is…"

She lets a loud planned moan drop from her lips and she stops... she was whining? Oh god no Kagome… don't you dare doing that…she's smirking… my smirk… when I do something I know I shouldn't. she does it again, squeezing me she bucks her hips

"Damn it! don't _do_ that!"I whisper, she giggles and she trembles…ok that's it, now I really am going to kill her! Scratch that… be mad at her! Keh… yeah that one too I guess. Her hands are in my abs she's running her nails through it and I shiver, her inner walls are squeezing me thigh. "Please stop…" I can stand it much more, and I have to be gentle and careful… I don't think I can make my youki stay away much longer.

"_I'm ready now InuYasha" _and she squeezed me again. "I want you so much"

She says with a faint squeal at the end, when I shove myself deeper in her womb. But it is too late, my youki took the best of me… but I know I'm not going to hurt her. She's my mate now, I'd literally stab myself before I ever hurt her, besides I have to be in my demonic form to claim her as mine. She rolls her hips against my own, and I bark as pleasure takes my body.

"Mine" I growl in her ear, licking her neck. She grasp me so tight… oh Kami she is so tight… "So tight…"I mumble to myself … I know my eyes aren't red but my cheeks must have my stripes, because she's kissing one right there, and trailing the other one with her feather-like touches. I'm so happy. "Mine, my mate…" I say again, growling again. She smiles in my cheek and she answers, reaching my ear, and stroking it

"Yes koibito, yours…all yours…forever. Even in death" she whispers soft words to me, and I shut her with a smothering kiss, and I start to make love to her, like I've always wanted. At first I am gentle, because she's still not habituated to have me filling her, but she grows bolder, she meets my thrusts with her hips she opens her legs wider and she moans my name louder and louder each time.

I know it was supposed to be good, but I didn't knew it would feel heavenly… divine. This is almost holy…and it is. All I want is to worship her body, she is perfect. And I don't mean she has this really nice body at all- because I know she has- but she is so perfect… each time she meet my thrusts she exposes her neck to me, she moans my name with sheer delight, and I can smell the disease leaving her, our bond… even before we've truly technically mated it's unbelievable. She rolls her hips slowly raising them from my haori, to meet me. I grab her tiny waist and I lay my body on hers. I'm sitting now, she's straddling my waist but her body is lowered back, and I can see her in all her splendor as she and I pant deeply, our thrusts, combined, choreographed growing … increasing, almost violent now …I can sense it can't I? Wave after wave of pleasure ripping through my body, and seems that for her it is not very different, by the way she's moaning my name and hugging my face to her chest I can only guess we're going to come at the same time. Kami-Sama she's so tight, she keeps sucking me… and now… she's quaking under me, in my arms, I can hear her heartbeat increasing and I move one hand from her breasts to her clit, rubbing it gently, aware of my claws, I also move even faster with a demonic speed I didn't was aware I possessed, and she trembles so much I my arms. I didn't knew what I was doing , but when she yelled my name that way like if I was her sun, she scratched my back and went even moister, clutching my shaft with her inner walls she drove me insane. I howl when I come. My impulse? Her loud moans, she's almost growling like I am right now, as she cries, I can smell it, but I can't look now… no I can't focus in anything else… I can just concentrate in how I'm spilling my seed into her… it was just so…fucking…heavenly…but this is normal…She's a tennyo after all, my tennyo. Mine…mine, mine, mine, and mine.

I pull her to me, and in one swift move I dig my fangs in the crook of her neck's flesh, licking her wounds afterward, savoring her blood, she flinches a bit but when she feels my tongue wiping the oozing blood, she relaxes. My mark, the mark of my teeth, quickly grows blue and it's no more than a bluish bruise in form of the moon. This moon from my youkai clan says it. She's mine now, she's marked as mine, and she can't ever, ever have another one now.

There are no evil smells on her scent now. She smells like me. A lot like me. She smells like mating. But there is no illness in her smell… no illness… it worked… she no longer smells like death.

"Koishii?" I call her. She's in my chest her sweaty forehead in my damped shoulder. Looking at her exhausted form, I watched mesmerized the rise and fall of her breasts. She nuzzles my shoulder, letting me know that she hears.

"It worked."

"I'm no longer sick?"She sighed very heavily

"That too" I whisper kissing the crown of her head. I'm still inside of her, so I lift her and lay her in my haori and I lay down next to her, pulling her to me with one arm around her waist. Her back against my over-warmed chest. I kiss her bare shoulder and she turns around to see me, or I think it is to see me. No, she's looking to the moon like bruise and scar in her shoulder.

"This marks me as yours?" she asks hoarsely, I'm not ever getting over the senses that voice summons.

"Yes, that marks you as my mate." She smiles and looks at me with that adoration look in her warm chocolate-brown orbs.

"Good" she states, with her astounding smile. "I'm very happy InuYasha… thank you… mate."

"I love you" I whisper in her ear, because I know she reacts very well to those 3 little words, and once again…she does. She brings one hand to one of my ears and I moan softly, playfully.

"Forever" she murmurs.


End file.
